Back to where I belong
by Joao brasileiro
Summary: Hyoudou Issei has died, but not even death will stop him from being with the ones he love!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hello everyone my name is Hyoudou Issei, a devil, former servant of Rias Gremory and also former Sekiryutei, now, you may be wondering why I am not Rias servant anymore or not even the Sekiryutei, the reason is simple, I died..again. The first time I died I was killed by my girlfriend Yuuma-chan, that in reality was a fallen-angel sent to kill me, but I was saved by a beautiful red haired devil and became her servant. Since then I found many people who became precious to me, people that are waiting my return.

"Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Zenovia, Irina, Gasper, Ravel, Rossweisse, Azazel-sensei, Kiba, Saji, Draig...and so many others..I am sorry that I couldn´t keep my promise". Remembering my friends brought tears to my eyes, my precious people, that I will never see again.

**"hmmm...how unexpected, the former Sekiriyutei standing right in front of me, the first that I have seen in ages, now why don´t you turn around so that I can have a look at your face"**

I heard a deep voice and instantly turned around and gasped at the sight. Right in front of me there was a dragon..but that was not what surprised me, no, it was the size of the dragon easily 3 times bigger than even Midgardsormr, and his eyes just seemed to contain infinite power and wisdom. All that I could do was stand there and look at the eyes of the huge dragon in front of me, eyes that seemed to be looking at my very soul.

After a few seconds that looked more like hours, the great creature in front of me spoke again.

**"How interesting..a ordinary human, reeincarnated as a devil, possesor of one of the longinus, the Crimson Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet..someone that looks so ordinary has defeated many powerful foes, gained a great power in..unusual ways. But, it looks like that the power has not corrupted you, quite the opossite, the more power you gain more humble you become, never seeking battle nor flaunting your power, but fighting only when necessary and respecting the ones that are weaker than you...truly surprising."**

Looking at the great dragon in front of me I wondered how he seemed to know so much about me, so, taking a deep breath to calm myself I asked him.

"hmm...could you tell me who you are? I mean..you seem to know about me, but I definitely never heard about you so..hmm..could you, please?". I asked in a nervous tone, of course, anyone would be nervous in the presence of such creature.

The great dragon chuckled a little before answering my question.

**"hummhumm...I am very sorry, my name is Bahamut God of all dragons, and hopefully your new partner"**

When I heard his answer I became really surprised, I was actually in the presence of the God of dragons..but I was supposed to be in Hell, not in front of such a mighty creature.

" i don´t understand, why am I here? where is this place? and what do you mean by new partner?". I asked, completely confused about the whole situation and a little hopeful, after all, I wasn´t in Hell yet.

The God looked at me with a sharp gaze, and what I assumed it was a very serious expression.

**"Even tough I can see hope in your eyes I am very sorry to say that you have not escaped death, you will eventually go to Hell like all other devils. BUT, unlike them you have a chance to gain power before you reach Hell, a chance that very few get..Hyoudou Issei, you have the chance to evolve, to become "King" and gain a power that surpasses all Longinus, one that stands above others, the ultimate power. As for where you are...welcome to your own personal Hell"**

As soon as Bahamut said the last words, the world began to change. Where once stood a empty place with just me and the God of Dragons, now it was the underground of a church and right in front of me a chained Asia stood, and by her side was.. the fallen-angel Reynalle. 

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I promise that chapters will be longer, this was just to get the prologue out of the way. Please review, give me your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 1: Even if I die 1000 times

**CHAPTER 1: EVEN IF I DIE A THOUSAND TIMES**

I coudn´t believe my eyes right now, right in front of me stood a chained Asia and bye her side stood the fallen-angel Reynalle.

'But, but..that´s impossible..Rias destroyed Reynalle there is no way that she can be here... so how'. My toughts were interrupted when I saw Reynalle puting her hands on one of Asia cheeks and puting her face close to hers.

Without thinking twice I tried to activate the Boosted gear..but nothing happened. I became surprised at this fact, but I don´t have much time so even without the power of the sacred gear I ran towards Reynalle.

" ASIA DON´T WORRY I WILL SAVE YOU ". I said while running in the direction of the two.

When I got close enough I prepared myself to punch the falleng-angel with all my strenght, but, I wasn´t prepared to what happened next. My punch simply flew past Reynalle, I coudn´t touch her, I tried again and again, I desperately punched and kicked with all my strenght, but my efforts were all in vain. Reynalle just stood there talking with Asia, saying how she would steal Asia sacred gear and offer to her masters, how she would collect Asia power to herself and as a result Asia would die.

" Don´t you dare touch her Reynalle, if you even think about harming a single hair of Asia I will destroy you...stop..stop right now". I said getting desperate.

Reynalle simply ignored me and continued with the ritual, I knew that she would be done soon, and I resumed my attempt to stop her doubling my efforts now. Even tought I was trying my best nothing seemed to work, my attacks are useless, my magic is useless and as a result I am useless..

'But..Rias, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Kiba should be coming right? they..they will come and save Asia, just like last time..yes, yes everything will be ok Asia don´t worry, the Gremory team will definitely come to save you..definitely..'. I tought with some hope now, looking at the entrance of the room.

I kept looking at the entrance, hoping that the Gremory team would arrive soon and save Asia. I could hear Asia crying in pain, I could hear her pleading to someone, anyone to help her, but I resufed to turn back and look at her, I was afraid of looking into her face when I cound´t be the one to help. Some time passed, I can´t really say how much time, but I felt Reynalle passing by my side, I saw her leave the room with a very satisfied expression. But still I kept looking at the entrance, hoping that the fallen- angel would come back flying with a nasty bruise on her face, courtesy of Koneko-chan...hoping to see Rias there accompanied by Akeno-san and Kiba , all of them smiling, happy that they won another battle and Rias ready to announce Asia as her new Bishop...no... I knew that no one would come ta save Asia, protecting Asia is my duty, it is my job..and I failed miserably at it.

Gathering my courage I walked back to Asia side, Reynalle haven´t even bothered to unchain Asia, no, she was still chained but this time she wasn´t screaming anymore, she was just laying there, lifeless. I walked until I was face to face with her, I tried to touch her cheek, but as expected I coudn´t.

" I am..I am..sniff..sniff..so sorry Asia..I..sniff..coudn´t save you..I...sniff sniff.. wasn´t strong enough to protect you like I should..sniff sniff..I I..". I coudn´t control the tears that were falling off my face.

Just like last time I wasn´t strong enough to save Asia, but unlike last time, Rias wasn´t here to help me, and Asia had died without a second chance at life...all because I am weak..without Draig I am nothing.

While I was there kneeling in front of Asia body and crying, the world around me began to change again. Asia body disappeared and instead of being in the church I was now in a beautiful room. Looking around I could tell that it was a girl´s room, the walls were white with some red in them and there was a lot of dolls along with different kind of books and even some flowers.

All of a sudden the door was opened and a crimson-haired bishoujo with the most amazing Oppai in the world entered the room.

"RIAS, you are here I am so happy to see you, so so so so so happyyy". I said while running towards the love of my life intending to hugh her and never let go.

But, just like what happened with Reynalle, the moment I was about to touch my beloved Rias, I just went pass her and I ended up falling face first on the floor.

" It looks like I can´t touch you either..and you can´t hear me too..but what is the purpose of all this..is the God of Dragons only making me suffer...is he so heartless that he has to mock me even when I am dead..". I said looking at Rias, as she sat on her bed.

Rias just sat there, unmoving, her face showing nothing more then pure sorrow, she looked absolutely miserable right now. Seeing the woman that I love in this state, is truly the worst punishment ever.

While I was watching Rias and trying to contain the tears that threatened to fall at any time, a silver-haired woman in a maid outfit entered the room and made her way silently to Rias side.

" Rias-sama, it is time, please get dressed". Graffya, the maid, said to Rias.

The crimson-haired beauty made no motion that she heard the maid, she just stood there without moving herself. I could tell that Graffya was also very sad, and with a sad sigh she embraced Rias and began to pet her hair, going into oneesama mode.

" Shh..it´s ok for you to cry..just for now I will allow it, ok?". Graffya said with a low and soothing tone.

Rias responded to that by wrapping her arms around Graffya and sobbing loudly, and, with a voice that was full of sorrow she said words that broke my heart in pieces.

" Why..sob sob..why this had to happen..sniff sniff..I, I tried so hard to..sniff...to win the Game...sniff sniff..I planned, I gave it my all but I still lost and now..sniff sniff..I will have to spent the rest of..sniff sniff..my life with someone who doesen´t love and just..sniff sniff..want to use me..sniff sniff...Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto gave everything that they had but still we...sniff sniff..we lost..".

Seeing Rias crying like that made me cry too, I coudn´t stand seeing her like this.

' It looks like once again I wasn´t strong enou..wait a minute..she only said Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto..which means that I haven´t even participated in the game...and..and I can´t touch or speak with the..this means that..that'. I tought, finally understanding what was happening here.

**" You figured it out really fast...and you are right, without you there no one cared enough to save Asia Argento, thus she died alone...Rias Gremory lost the Rating Game against Raiser Phenex, so she was forced to live the rest of her life with someone that dind´t love her...Shidou Irina, Zenovia and Kiba Yuuto all died in the quest to destroy the Excalibur...Himejima Akeno and Toujou Koneko never confronted the evils of their pasts, thus rendering them unable to live a truly happy life... since you weren´t there many were affected in horrible ways..".** I heard the voice of Bahamut.

" But..But..I was there..so..this never happened, so showing me this is pointless". I told the God of Dragons.

After I told him that, the world around me changed once again, this time I was in the club room, and right in front me was the Gremory group. This time however I made no attempt to touch them or talk to them, prefering to just listen. I was surprised when Asia took a step forward and talked to me directly.

" You are right Issei-san, you really were there for me..but now that you are not here anymore what I am gonna do? You promised that we would be together forever..but..but..you left me all alone..Issei-san..why? why haven´t you come back to us? it hurts Issei-san...". Asia told me, with tears in her eyes.

I could only stare at Asia teary eyes, with my mouth open trying to say something, anything...but no words came out from my mouth.

Taking a step forward Kiba looked at me directly in the eyes, and I could tell that he was about to cry too.

" I never wanted to lose another comrade again..I..I wanted to keep all of my precious friends protected..but now that you are not here I feel that I have failed again..was it my fault? was it because I was too weak? Tell me Issei-kun...why have you only returned the chess pieces?"

[Kiba, don´t blame yourself, it wasn´t your fault]. That was what I wanted to tell him, I really did, but no words came out of m mouth.

Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Zenovia, Irina, Rossweisse and Gasper were all crying their eyes out, none of them were able to speak, but words weren´t really necessary, their actions were telling me everything that I needed to know.

The last one that I looked was Rias, she was walking towards me, her hair hiding her face, when she was standing close enough that I could actually smell the scent of her hair I noticed that she was also crying a lot, but she still could speak.

" Isse...why..why have you left me alone..sniff sniff..we were just we were just starting our relationship..sniff sniff...I love you so much and yet you...why..".

After hearing their words I understood, I was able to see that my death would made the ones that I love the most miserable, and I felt miserable, closing my eyes I began to cry softly.

' I always desired power to protect them, I wanted to be strong so that I could keep them safe...but in the end the most important thing is just being there with them..they all accepted me, the king of perverts, as their comrade, some of them even love me and..this is how I repay them..by abandoning all of them?... No, even though I´ve died, I will never give up on being with all of them..I **will** go back to them'. I tought as I opened my eyes.

Now, more determined than ever I puted all my emotions in one single movement, one thing that I needed to do at this moment, I embraced Rias as tightly as I could.

" I am sorry, so sorry that I have left you alone...but I promise you Rias, I promise that no mather what it takes I will go back to your side, even if I have to beat the God of Dragons himself, even if I have to die a thousand times I will..just for a chance te be with you, so please, wait for me a little longer, have faith in me, believe in me like you always did and I promise that I will not disappoint you, never again." I told her with a firm voice, filled with the determination that I have right now.

All of them stoped crying and looked at me, seeing my serious expression, the whole gremory team smiled, happy smiles that filled me with courage to face the road ahead, and after that they started to disappear with smiles on their faces.

" And I still need to have sex with Rias, Asia and Akeno-san, have babies with Zenovia and Irina, execute the bedroom technique with Koneko-chan and take Rossweisse virginity too. I refuse to remain dead when I am still a virgin." After the words left my mouth I heard laughter, before my comrades completely disappeared.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, well done Hyoudou Issei, FINALLY someone passed my test, so from now on you and I are partners. But as you currently are, you are too weak to accept my power, so are you ready to train so hard that you will feel like you died a thousand times? Are you ready for unimaginable pain and suffering?".** The God of Dragons asked me.

"Do your worse..partner". I told him with a serious expression.

Bahamut laughed at my answer, looking extremely pleased with it.

**" I like you already, partner. HAHAHHAA, but before we begin let me tell the world that the strongest is back, that the God of Dragons is free once again. ROARRRRRRRRR".**

Bahamut let out a mighty roar, more powerful that everything I have ever heard before.

**kyoto, original Son goku and the Jade Dragon location**

Son Goku was treating the Jade Dragon to lunch, keeping the promise that he made when he asked for a ride to kyoto. The huge Dragon was happily eating his meal when all of a sudden he stopped, his eyes widened, he looked at the sky and he too gave a powerful roar.

**In the depths of the Ocean near Scandinavia**

The dragon of the end, Midgardsormr, was sleeping like usual, when something caught his attention, making the most movement in all his life the massive dragon raised his head and gave one mighty roar.

**In a forest in the underworld**

The blue dragon, Tiamat, was flying above a forest when suddenly she lost her concentration end fell to the ground, not minding the fall one bit she hastily got up and without losing any time gave the most powerful roar the she could.

**In a dimensional gap**

Great Red, The Apocalypse dragon, suddenly stoped what he was doing, looked up and with a smirk, gave a mighty roar.

**Unknown location**

Ophis, the uroboros dragon, gave a smile, the first true smile that she have ever given, and before entering the portal that opened right in front of her, she gave a mighty roar.

**The place where the promotion of Mid-class devils took place**

The members of the Gremory group together with Vali´s team and former Dragon-king Taninim where looking at 8 chess pieces in the centre of a magic circle. All of them with sad expressions on their faces, none of them speaking and all of them grieving in some way...

Suddenly Taninim looked at the sky with a expression of disbelief in his face, still looking at the sky the former Dragon-king gave a mighty roar. Powerful roars could also be heard from Vali sacred gear and Azazel sacred gear.

The sudden action caught the attention of the people in the room, all of them looking in the direction of the one´s who caused the mighty roars, waiting for explanations.

Taninim looked at the gremory group with a happy, and somewhat proud expression.

" We need to talk..."

**END**


	3. Chapter 2: A sad day and a relieved Ise

**CHAPTER 2: A sad day, and a relieved Ise**

I, Kiba Yuuto, could not believe my eyes right now. After opening the Dragon-gate everyone expected to see Ise-kun standing in front of us, but Ise-kun is not here...what appeared was just 8 paw pieces..8 crimson paw pieces, but no Ise-kun. The moment I saw the pieces I knew it, something terrible had happened, but before I could think about it Taninim-sama suddenly looked up and gave one mighty roar, more powerful than anything I have ever heard before, and a similar sound came from the jew in Vali sacred gear and Azazel-sensei sacred gear too.

"**We need to talk, it looks like the Oppai Dragon attacked again, it is unbelievable the things that brat can do". **

Everyone focused on Taninim-sama, no one really understanding what he was talking about, after all, the Oppai Dragon wasn't here, Taninim-sam knows something that we don't? Maybe he knows where Ise-kun is..I can't help but smile a little, there is still hope that my dear friend is okay.

" What do y-you mean by the Oppay Dragon attacked again? d-do you know where Ise is? do you know what happened? tell me..please". Buchou said that, and it is clear that she is extremely sad and is trying to keep herself together.

Taninim-sama looked at buchou eyes and looked as he was having a conflict with his own self before replying.**"sigh..I am going to tell you about the real purpose of Sacred Gears, why they were originally created and the secret of the boosted gear and divine divider, I ask that you don´t interrupt me...A long time ago, there was a powerful existence in the world, the very first existence, so mighty that nothing could compare to it, that existence was the real beginning of all things the creator of life, the one who separated mortal from immortal, the one who choose who was to be ruler and who was to be ruled, Dragon-God Bahamut."**

I can't believe what I am hearing right now, Taninim-sama is telling us about a Dragon so powerful that he basically created both God's, Devil's and human beings? Of course, everyone always wondered where was the real origin of all beings in existence..there where many teories , many tried to understand and came up with their own answer..and there is always the different religions and their own beliefs...Is this just what Taninim-sama believes or is this the real origin? right now, I can't really say.

**" Dragon-God Bahamut created all worlds that we know and also made a connection between them, the reason why he created and connected the worlds only he can say. For many years all worlds remained peaceful towards each other, each and every world growing, developing and accepting one another...but...as the worlds began growing, they also started to fear the mighty Dragon, they feared his power and what he would do with said power, so they started to secretely create weapons that they hoped were powerful enough to kill Bahamut if he ever were to use his power against them...thus, the sacred gears were created."**

I became wide eyed at this revelation, so sacred gears were originally created to slay the creator of all things...when I think about it, it does make sense, since the 13 longinus have a power that can even kill a God..

**" But, Dragon- God Bahamut wasn't a hostile being, he never made any attempt to attack his own creations...unfortunately, there were those who wanted his power for their own selfish reasons and so, Bahamut was attacked...all the attempts were futile since not even the most powerful spear could bring the Dragon-God down, the sacred gears were useless against him...Bahamut became enraged with the actions of his own creations, but he coudn't bring himself to destroy them..so he did the next best thing, creating 7 powerful existences, 5 of them known today as the Dragon-king's and the other 2 being Ophis and Great Red, the Dragon-God sealed himself in a separate dimension where only those with a deep connection with one of his 7 last creations could reach it...but, the connection had to be so strong that only 2 of us were able to attain it...the only one's capable of reaching the Dragon-God are the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou...now, what happens after they reach the Dragon-God I don't really know, but , Bahamut sent us a signal, one that says the he is free from the place where he imprisoned himself...so I imagine that the Chichiryuutei reached the Dragon-God, but I don't really undertsand why Draig sent him there...perhaps you could explain to us, Albion?"**

Everyone looked at Vali's sacred gear expectantly, after all if Ise-kun really reached such a powerful being, there is a chance..a chance that he is still alive..

**" sigh...Yes, I know why Draig sent that boy there..Hyoudou Ise died and before moving on, Draig judge him as worthy of being in the presence of the Dragon-God..what happened between him and Bahamut I don't know.."**

After hearing the answer all my hopes were crushed..my precious friend, Ise-kun, was really dead...

Akeno-san sat on the spot lifelessly. Buchou was in a daze while standing.

Ravel-san hugs onto Koneko-chan who isn't showing any reaction and she starts to shake her head really hard saying "No…." while weeping.

Asia-san is crying and shaking uncontrollably.

Ise-kun said that he would definitely come back, but it looks like the only thing he managed to return was the chess pieces...Tears started to fall down from my cheeks... It really happened again..I lost another precious comrade...

**IN HELL**

In a deserted place in hell two portals seemed to open, and two person's walked out from the portals. The first was a tall boy wearing what appeared to be a school uniform and the second a young girl with black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a gothic lolita fashion.

Ise looked at his surroundings with interest, after all, this was his first time in Hell and he wasn't really sure of what to expect. Noticing that was dark and the only source of light was a full red moon into the sky, he was just standing in some sort of desert, with nothing really impressive.

"Well, at least there isn't fire all around us with creatures ready to punish us and force us to work for all eternity, that would suck big time". Ise said, in a relieved tone

**[ where did you get that from partner? some sort of TV show or something?]. **Bahamut voice could be heard coming from Ise chest.

" Well..yeah..I was expecting something like that, because you know I always believed that He-.. OPHISSS". Ise was really surprised to see the Ouroboros dragon right beside him.

The young girl just looked at him with her mouth curled up in a small, almost invisible smile, but her eyes seemed to lit up, showing that she was happy to see him.

" Hello, I am very pleased that I can look at you again..and it is also an honor to stand in your presence once more, Bahamut-sama". Ophis said with her usual emotionless tone.

**[hmm it looks like you answered my call, that is good..now we have somethings t...partner, what are you doing?]. **Bahamut asked, confused as to why his partner was walking forward, getting closer and closer to Ophis.

When Ise was directly in front of Ophis, he suddenly hugged the girl tightly, while he cried.

" She is real..sniff sniff.. I-I can´t believe I am seeing and feeling a girl after so long in that artificial dimension..sniff sniff...and-and I can feel her Oppai, it is so soft, sniff sniff..owww the wonderful Oppai how I missed them, sniff sniff". Ise said, while crying and if possible, hugged Ophis even tighter.

**[ Pull yourself together partner..I know how horrible it is to stay in that place..without any women..after all, I was there for centuries..and,and, and...oww what the heck, It was horrible, I understand you partner..sniff sniff..but we are free now, and we will be able to see many different Oppai..oww I am so happy too, sniff]. **Even the mighty Bahamut began crying.

Ophis just stood there, not really understanding the situation but actually enjoying the hug , and she even hugged him back. After a while, Ise calmed down and looked at Ophis apologetically.

" I am sorry about that..I just got a little carried away when I saw you..sorry..so what are you doing here?". Ise asked.

The ouroboros dragon looked at him, slightly disappointed that he wasn't hugging her anymore and confused as to why she was disappointed. "I was summoned here, Bahamut-sama told me to be here".

**[ hmm..Yes, that is right, I called you here Ophis because I have something I need you to do...And I expect that you will not disappoint me like last time.] **Bahamut said, his voice having a disappointed tone in the end.

Ophis bowed her head and looked down in shame before replying. "Whatever it is you need me for, I will do it..and this time I will not fail you, I guarantee my lord...but..my power is not at its fullest anymore..I am no more the infinite"

**[** **Your power? humpf, you know very well that the infinite does not belong to you Ophis, do not be arrogant in my presence...and as what I need you for, you will become Hyoudou Ise 'pawn']**. Replied the God of Dragons, surprising his partner.

Ise, who was just listening to the two dragons conversation, looked at the gold and black light emanating from his chest with a incredulous expression.

" Just how can she become a mere 'paw', she is like super strong..and..and..well, she is THE Ouroboros Dragon, I mean..shoudn't she be at least a 'Queen'?". Ise asked, not really understanding why Bahamut wanted Ophis to be a 'pawn'.

**[ I can understand your confusion partner, but Ophis is not suited to be a 'Queen'..at least not the current Ophis..and any other piece would not be enough to make her your servant, even if all of them are special pieces..actually, if she was at full power not even a queen piece would be enough..that is why Ophis, I will restore your power just after you become my partner servant].** Bahamut explained.

Hearing that she wasn't suited to be a 'Queen' made Ophis look down once again, after all , she knew why Bahamut said that, and it made her extremely sad. " I understand Bahamut-sama...I will do as you order me to, and serve Hyoudou Ise as long as he want's me to."

Ise looked at Ophis, the ouroboros dragon was now looking at him with sad eyes, and tought that she did not wanted to become his servant, and Ise wouldn't force anyone to serve him. " I am sorry partner..but..I can´t do that to her, Ophis is my friend and I won't force her to serve me if she don't want to"

**[ Are you sure? she will be a great help in times to come...possibly the strongest servant that you can get you know?]. **Bahamut said, trying to make Ise change his mind.

Ise looked at Ophis and gave her a smile before answering. " Yeah, I know that she is really strong and all..but she is my friend and I want her to be happy , I want all my servants to be happy, I want us to trust each other and love each other..I want us to be..just like the Gremory group...so, if you don't wanna be my servant Ophis, I understand ok?".

Ophis became surprised at this. ' Hyoudou Ise don't wanna use my power..don't wanna use me...he only desires happiness, love and trust...maybe..maybe Hyoudou Ise can love me too?..I..really want to see'.

Doing something that she hasn't done in a very long time, Ophis cried tears of happiness. " Hyoudou Ise...I wan't to see, to look at you longer..it would really please if you could make me your 'pawn'...please Hyoudou Ise".

When Ise saw Ophis crying he became desperate, then when she asked to become his pawn he became really confused, sighing, he settled for just smiling at her while he extended his hand in her direction, and 8 black paw pieces suddenly appeared in his palm, he mentally ordered them to fuse with ophis, when the 8 pieces became part of the ourobors dragon, a black light appeared, forming what looked like a dragon tail, after a while, the light simply died down.

**[ Well now that this is done, I need you to touch Ophis forehead partner]**. Bahamut instructed.

Without saying anything, Ise just walked forward and did as he was told. After a few seconds, his fingers started glowing and some sort of black snakes started to gather all around them, going in Ophis direction and seemengly becoming part of her. This continued for a while, until the last snake came, and Bahamut told Ise that it was done.

The Ouroboros dragon felt completed once more, and she cound't be more happy, her power was back and she would spent a lot of time looking at Hyoudou Ise, as his pawn.

" Well then, I guess that my journey in Hell begins now...let's go Ophis". With that said, both Ise and his first servant started to walk in a random direction, one happy that she was in the company of her new master, the other, determined to get to the world of the living as soon as possible.

' Wait for me Rias, I am definitely going back'.

**CHAPTER 2, END**


End file.
